Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a rod driven centrifugal pumping system for adverse well production.
Description of the Related Art
One type of adverse well production is steam assisted gravity drainage (SAGD). SAGD wells are quite challenging to produce. They are known to produce at temperatures above two hundred degrees Celsius. They are typically horizontally inclined in the producing zone. The produced fluids can contain highly viscous bitumen, abrasive sand particles, high temperature water, sour or corrosive gases and steam vapor. Providing oil companies with a high volume, highly reliable form of artificial lift is greatly sought after, as these wells are quite costly to produce due to the steam injection needed to reduce the in-situ bitumen's viscosity to a pumpable level.
For the last decade, the artificial lift systems deployed in SAGD wells have typically been Electrical Submersible Pumping (ESP) systems. Although run lives of ESP systems in these applications are improving they are still well below “normal” run times, and the costs of SAGD ESPs are three to four times that of conventional ESP costs.